User blog:The Dopest Skeletor/MY WEREWOLF STORY
I have a story of an encounter that I never told any one I was close to finding one in Tall Trees once back in 2011 w/ some pals we tracked it down from a bunch of clues on the Map and quotes of N.P.C's I don't know what exactly they said I am posting this in 2015 and I forgot a lot of the clues but it led us to a clearing out in Tall Trees where the trees were in an oval around us and their were at least 3 stones lined around randomly 2 of which were close to each other 1 big and 1 small and sat at the base of the oval over it were a lot of trees the 3rd stone I think was in the center or a couple of clicks from the center I should note it was a full moon and it was night The clearing from what I can remember was east-south of Cochiany and by that I mean you should find yourself around Nekoti Rock and from there I followed the Full moon into the more denser forest with less snow and more taller trees, on your map it is the are where the giant standing bear is, I should note I stayed away from Aurora Basin I say this as you should stay and explore all of Tall trees and only the areas with stones in flat areas close to mountains. In this clearing I saw for sure a tall figure at least 8ft tall and with a muscular build it was all black so dark that it was hard to see and looked like a shadow but as I said we were in a clearing and I the moon light was bright but the back ground of Tall Trees was dark so I only saw its Dog like legs and barely an outline of the beast this is how I could tell it was tall and strong as I was able to see its broad shoulders as I got close i took out a fire bottle then heard tonnes of wolf howl's from all around me I was attacked by a Black Bear and fell over as I got up the Werewolf was running or walking it was moving slowly and fast I killed the bear and chased the werewolf then I shot 4 blanks with my Mauser Pistol into the dark distance I heard a wolf squeal as if hurt only once then another bear I dodged it shooting it looking back in the direction of the werewolf all I saw was it jump over 2 stones 1 big and 1 small I saw a black wolf leg that went over the rock as the rest of the beast disappeared into the Trees running after it I stopped and inspected the stone making sure it was a foot and not the shadow of the 2 stones and I was right the black shape of a dog's foot was not on the stone. I died later after another bear killed me. If this helped you in any way you're welcome also the stones were a brownish grey the foot was a dark black and diapered as I stood still and when I got closer it was gone and when I got further it was gone the foot was a real foot and not a shadow of the rocks or a bird flying up from the floor. Category:Blog posts